La guerrera misteriosa
by Atami-chan
Summary: Melissa,la nueva incorporación del Kadic,comienza a tener unas extrañas pesadillas respecto a la fábrica y a Franz Hopper. Ese mismo día, por culpa de XANA, descubre Lyoko. ¿Tendrán sus pesadillas algo que ver con lo que le pasó a Aelita hace diez años?


_Sus pasos apresurados resonaban por todo el bosque. Aquel hombre, su hija y aquella chica corrían para salvar sus vidas. Si se paraban…todo su esfuerzo habría sido en vano. No podían dejar que la fábrica cayese en malas manos, así que, una vez llegado a la casa del hombre, procedieron a escapar por un pasadizo secreto oculto entre los ladrillos del jardín. Una vez pasaron, atrancaron la puerta y siguieron su camino, no sin dejar de correr. La chica, sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar que acababa de dejar atrás algo muy valioso para ella… Una vez llegaron a su destino, el mayor tecleó unas teclas en el teclado de lo que parecía ser un ordenador gigante. Cuando hubo terminado, bajaron a una sala que contenía exclusivamente tres tubos pintados de amarillo. En cuanto se metieron, sus puertas se cerraron y…_

Melissa se despertó casi gritando, ya que su pesadilla la había venido a atormentar una vez más. Su pelo rubio estaba alborotado, indicando que no había pasado muy buena noche. Hacía tan solo tres días que se había inscrito en el Kadic, y, desde ese mismo día, las pesadillas no hacían nada más que rondarle por la cabeza. ¿Qué eran esas extrañas máquinas? ¿Por qué se sentía perseguida? Y, sobre todo…esos sueños… ¿eran reales, o simplemente se estaba volviendo loca?

No se dio cuenta de que su compañera de cuarto, Aelita Stones, la miraba preocupada. Tenía el pelo de un color rojizo y muy corto, además de unos ojos verdosos que se parecían a las hojas de un árbol en primavera. Era muy comprensiva y se preocupaba mucho por los demás... o eso parecía, al menos. Nadie podía imaginar que detrás de esa sonrisa dulce escondiese un gran secreto…

-¿Te ocurre algo? – Le preguntó esta, al ver que no dejaba de mirarla.

-N-No…tan solo ha sido una pesadilla…-Dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama. No pudo evitar notar que Aelita seguía preguntándose qué clase de pesadillas tenía, pero, una vez más, hizo caso omiso de su preocupación y salió de la habitación.

Las clases de la profesora Hertz eran tan aburridas que Melissa no pudo volver a evitar pensar en su pesadilla. Empezó pensando en dónde ocurrió. Parecía ser un bosque, pero… no, no podía ser eso… Era más bien un parque. De repente recordó que muy cerca de allí había un parque, o algo parecido. Definitivamente, tenía que investigarlo. Y sabía cómo.

-Esto… Señorita Hertz, no me encuentro muy bien, ¿puedo ir a la enfermería?

-S-sí, claro, cómo no.

''Qué fácil'' – Pensó para sus adentros. Y salió corriendo de la academia.

-E-es… ¡Es imposible!- Sus sospechas eran ciertas… aquel ''bosque'' era el que aparecía en su sueño, sin lugar a dudas. Eso significaba que la casa debía de estar cerca… si de verdad existía, claro. Echó a andar sin pensárselo dos veces.

''BIP-BIP-BIP-BIP''- Un extraño sonido alertó a los cinco chicos que se encontraban reunidos en el patio de recreo de que algo no iba bien. Uno de ellos, llamado Jeremy, se acercó a la mochila de la que procedía el ruido. Tenía el pelo rubio y corto, y sus gafas negras siempre estaban torcidas. Era el cerebrito del grupo, por eso le solían llamar cariñosamente ''Einstein''.

-Haber si adivino, X.A.N.A. ataca de nuevo- Dijo otro de ellos con una sonrisa en la cara. Tenía un pelo rubio con forma de llamarada con un extraño mechón morado en el centro. Era el ''bufón'' del grupo, y por ello solía meterse siempre en problemas.

-Ja, ja, muy gracioso Odd. –Respondió Ulrich. Su pelo marrón le caía grácilmente sobre la cara. Aun siendo el más serio de los cinco, era el que peores notas sacaba, siendo tan solo superado por Odd.

-No hay tiempo de bromas, tenemos que irnos. –Yumi era la más mayor del grupo, y casi podía considerarse por ello la líder, aunque era Jeremy quién tomaba todas las decisiones. Llevaba el pelo negro y echado hacia un lado. Al ser la única chica del grupo aparte de ella, Aelita siempre la había considerado como una hermana mayor.

Los cinco chicos salieron de la academia a la carrera en cuanto tuvieron oportunidad.

Mientras tanto Melissa se sorprendía cada vez más a cada paso que daba. No podía creerse que el pasadizo que salía en sus sueños existiese de verdad.

-Es tan solo una coincidencia, Melissa, una coincidencia…- se decía la chica mientras seguía caminando por medio de un puente que conectaba con una vieja fábrica abandonada.

En otro lugar, una inteligencia artificial sonreía para sus adentros. En la pantalla del superordenador en el que descansaba salió un símbolo con un círculo en el medio y otros dos concéntricos a su alrededor. El tercero, el más alejado del círculo central, estaba interrumpido por una rayita vertical en la parte de arriba y otras tres en la parte inferior. Era su ojo. El ojo de X.A.N.A.

Melissa se metió en uno de esos tubos amarillentos que parecían proceder de una máquina futurista. Mientras investigaba un poco cómo eran, intentando descubrir de paso para qué servían, el tubo se cerró a sus espaldas silenciosamente. Para cuándo quiso darse cuenta, ya no había marcha atrás.


End file.
